yokai watch twisted fate au(discontinued)
by amf studios
Summary: one day, a boy finds a strange machine in the woods, from it he released whisper and since then his life has never been the same. Miled swearing.
1. Yokai are realspooky intersection

Fate, it's a strange thing. it shows what's supposed to happen to you, but it changes at any moment weather you expect it or not, and on that hot, summer day, my fate changed… forever."

Chapter 1: yokai are real. The spooky intersection

"Come on, and… Gotcha!" Aqua yelled. He was a 14 year-old boy with brown hair and eyes, he always wore a blue sweatshirt with a white diamond on it, even in the hot, summer weather. Right now, he was with three of his close friends, Al, Nicky, and, Yuki. "I caught it, Behold the illusive, stag-tooth beetle!" he said holding out his catch.

"Illusive must mean puny!" Al said holding out a larger one. Al was also 14 but, he had brown-black hair, and was chubbier and had a few inches on Aqua. he wore an orange and blue sports jacket with a black and white shirt and jean shorts.

"That's a saw-tooth stag beetle, according to bug wiki, Al caught an insanely, large one," said Nicky. Nicky was a hispanic, 14 year-old, who was shorter than aqua, had dark brown hair and wore, a green jean-jacket, a blue shirt, white pants and glasses.

"Since when is there a bug wiki?" aqua asked.

"Hey guys!" a female voice yelled from behind them.

"Oh, hey Yuki!" aqua yelled back.

Yuki was another one of aqua's good friends. She was also 14, had similar brown hair and blue eyes, she typically wore a white sweatshirt with pink lining and a little blue heart, along with shorts and her pink rimmed glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked her.

"Oh you think bugs are only for boys," Yuki replied, "did you catch anything?"

"Just a stag beetle," aqua said showing it off.

"Aww, it's just like you Aqua," Yuki said while Al and Nicky were signaling her to shut up, "it's just so… Average."

"Words cannot describe what you have done," Nicky said under his breath. He was right, because that one word snapped aqua's temper.

"Average, is that a freaking challenge!?" Aqua yelled, "you know what, I'll just go find something rare and unusual, then we'll see who's average!"

He stormed off into the woods, "I just need to go deeper into the woods!"

He jumped over a wall signaling him to turn around. He walked on, when a glowing rhino stag beetle flew in front of him, "That's it!" He chased after the bug, which eventually lead him to a clearing. At the edge of the clearing, was a strange, red capsule machine.

"What's that thing?" aqua asked.

Just then a strange voice started chanting something, " _Feed me, feed me._ "

"What?" aqua said, the voice continued steadily getting louder, " _feed me, feed me. feed me, feed me._ _ **Feed Me, Feed Me! Feed Me, Feed Me! I'm So Hungry I Need To Eat!**_ "

"Okay fine!" aqua said taking out a quarter. He went over to the machine, placed the quarter in the slot, and cranked the machine. A dile on top spun around before landing on a white space. A gray ball fell out of the machine.

"Let's see what lame prize I got," aqua said opening the ball. When it opened, tons of light blue ruins came bursting out. "Summoning… Slippery!" in the middle of the ruins something was taking form. When the ruins faded, it revealed a white, ice cream like creature with a purple lip, and black mask like mark between its eyes.

"What's up, my caporael friend? I am Whisper, at your service!" the creature said.

Whisper: C rank

Slippery

"What are you?" aqua screamed.

"I'm a yokai, that thing you humans call a ghost, spirit, or extra dimensional being, and you freed me from the dreaded dream roulette, 190 years ago a priest locked me up in there fearing i was an evil spirit, who knew priest had a sense of humor," whisper said.

"They had roulettes back then? Wait does this mean I get three wishes?" aqua asked.

"I'm not a genie, I'm a butler and since you freed me, I am obliged to offer my services. I'll be able to help you with any problem, yokai or otherwise. I am going to make you very popular!" whisper explained.

"Uh, o...k," Aqua said.

Later that day Aqua was walking home with his new "butler."

"I go into the woods to find a rare bug, and now I've got this weido following me," Aqua said, "and by the way, where do you plan on staying, cause my parents won't let me have a pet?"

"I'm not a pet, I am a very powerful spirit! Do your parents have a rule against that?" Whisper shot back.

"Well, no, but who would?" Aqua replied.

"Exactly, besides i'm invisible to everyone but you," Whisper said.

When they got home, Aqua opened the door, took off his red boots and walked into the next room where his parents were in one heck of an argument.

"Oh-no, they're at it again," Aqua said.

"Your parents fight a lot i take it?" Whisper asked him.

"Bout once a week," he replied.

"Probably because of her," whisper said pointing behind them.

"Who?" aqua asked his butler. Whisper thought to himself, then said, "Oh right, you can't see her," the ghost the put his hand behind him and pulled out a small, blue wrist watch, "not without this!"

"What is it," the boy asked.

"This is the Yokai Watch Model Unit 1, or yokai watch U1 for short. This is a special device that allows humans to see the invisible being all around you, it also doubles as an MP3 player," whisper said puting the watch on Aqua's wrist. "Just press the button and shine it over on your parents."

Aqua did as whisper said and the light revealed a large, slimy, blob-like creature.

"What is that thing, it looks like a Muk!" aqua asked.

"What's a mu-, Oh nevermind, she is Dismerelda," Whisper replied.

Dismerelda: D rank

Eerie

"She is a yokai that causes everyone around her to be completely negative. Most fights usually happen because she is in the area, worst case scenario, your parents never stop fighting," whisper explained.

"How do we get rid of her?" aqua asked whisper.

"Negotiation or confrontation," the butler replied.

"Well then go talk to her," aqua told his butler.

"Of course, just sit back and relax as I handle this dilemma quickly and gracefully," whisper then floated over to Dismerelda, cleared his throat and said, "Hey you, no one wants you here, so can you get your big, slimy butt out of this house?"

"That was mean!" Aqua yelled.

"Yeah tell me about it," his mother said having no regard to what her son was talking about.

Whisper floated back to aqua, "Well that could have gone better," to which Aqua replied, "No kidding! Ugh, bring her over, it's my turn."

Dismerelda was hesitant to follow whisper but obliged. When she came into the room she said in a deep, depressing voice, "What to you want now? I already super depressed, no filter."

"Is that why you're causing this, because you're sad?" aqua asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Why are you so sad?" aqua asked again.

"Me and my husband got into a fight, I was so mad I stormed off and somehow ended up here," the yokai answered.

"Well why don't you two make up?" aqua asked her a last time.

"Even if i could find the courage, I don't know where he is anymore, no filter," she replied.

"Look who I found!" whisper said coming back into the room being followed by what looked like a huge cloud of yellow smoke.

"Dis, Oh Dis, Baby, I am so sorry we had to fight!" the cloud said in a french accent.

"That's Dismerelda's husband?" aqua turned to whisper.

"Correct, that is Happire," whisper answered.

Happire: c rank

Heartful

"Dismerelda is married to Happire who makes everything around him all sunshine and rainbows, the two cancel eachother out and create normal circumstances," whisper finished.

After that, Aqua's parents stopped fighting, and the rest of the day went on as normal.

"Geez, undead butler and helping ghost with marriage problems, what a day," aqua said.

"Well you better get used to it," said Whisper in a creepy voice.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked.

"I talking about how now that you've put on the yokai watch, it is impossible to remove, which means, from here on in Yokai will always be in your life, whether you like it or not," whisper answered.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aqua asked himself at whisper's creepy remark.

The next day, aqua and his new butler whisper were walking to an intersection with a bizarre history to say the least.

"Hey whisper," Aqua said, "you no there's been a ton of weird accidents lately."

"Weird accidents?"

"Yeah, someone walks into traffic,"

"Walks into traffic,"

"A truck stops just in time, almost hitting them,"

"Almost hitting them,"

"Leaving the driver super pissed,"

"Super pi-"

"Please stop doing that," aqua said to whisper.

"Well nevertheless, this must be the work of a yokai," whisper replied, "Aqua, we might have a chase of inspiritment on our hands."

"you mean when a yokai is causing something weird to happen because they're stuck in one area?" aqua said.

"How did you know?" whisper demanded.

Aqua scoffed, "I study the yokai wiki in your sleep last night, I'm up to speed on all of yokais' bizarre habits, tribe advantages and disadvantages, and the yokonemie."

Whisper said, "well, you can't possibly know every single yokai, so I'll handle that information so you don't need to remember."

"What ev's," aqua replied shining his light toward the street. Eventually it landed on the outline of some kind of cat.

"There it is! It's absolutely terrifying!" whisper exclaimed.

The yokai let a out a growl before the light faded revealing it's blue and white fur, twin tales both with a flame, and it's silk vampire cape. It then said, "Dracunyan!"

Dracunyan: B rank

Shady

"Uh, remember when I said it was terrifying, I take it back," whisper said.

The now proclaimed 'Dracunyan' saw someone passed by it. It then jumped up and flew into him. This shocked both Aqua and Whisper, "he's been possessed!"

The possessed man then walked right into the street just as a 16 wheeler was coming up. dracunyan jumped out of the body, did a flip, and yelled out, "Take this you stupid truck! Big Blood Sucker!"

The cat jumped into and bit the truck, the truck rammed him into the air, while the person was left to deal with the very, angry driver.

The cat landed in front of them, it got up started walking away then he turned around and said, "meow?"

To which whisper replied, "meow to you."

"meow?"

"meow to you."

"Wait can you guys see me?!" Dracunyan said, "do you knyaow little Annie? Nyo, I'm Nyot ready yet!"

"Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about," aqua said.

"Well you see, back when I was alive I had an owner named Annie..." Dracunyan began.

" _Annie and I did everything together back then, she gave me a nyame which totally fit my fangtastic, purrsonality…"_

" _Which was?"_

" _I forgot!"_

" _how do you forget your own name?!"_

" _that's enough, whisper. Continue."_

" _we slept in bed, on the couch, under the table, oh I was so happy back then!"_

" _OK, this is officially the most boring back story, I have ever heard."_

" _Hey, I'm just saying what I remember! It's nyot like I can remember single detail. most of my life Is a blur and I'm just telling you about the things I remember the clearest! But of course, I have to factor in my life's story is to boring for the kid and pedafile I just, freaking met!"_

" _WE GET IT!"_

" _Sorry, nyow where was I?"_

" _The part where you died."_

" _oh, it happened on a Halloween, I was minding my own business, when I got rammed by a 16 wheeler!"_

" _Alright, hold up, hold up! First of all, if that's how you died, then how the hell are you a vampire?!"_

" _I don't knyaow it was Halloween, and I think a bat was involved somehow, I got nyo idea."_

" _Okay and second off, how the hell do you get ran over and only wind up with some scratches and a snipped ear?! You see realistically,_ _ **this**_ _is how you would look!"_

" _Oh God's! Bbllarrrgghhhhhh, oh gods, I just puked ectoplasm all over the sidewalk, I hope nobody slips on it."_

" _can I please get back to my back story? Good, because this is the most tragic part. After I died, Annie came over to me and said,_ ' _I can't believe you got hit by that truck… Loser.'_ "

The flash back ended leaving Aqua and Whisper jaw dropped.

"Oh what a monster!" whisper yelled.

"Nyo she isn't, I knyaow if I hadn't of been hit by that truck she nyever would have said that. That's why everyday, I train to be able to literally eat trucks for breakfast!" Dracunyan said crying.

"Well, the cat's determined, all give him that. But dracunyan, you can't just possess people you could get them hurt or worse," aqua said.

"Huh, nyever thought of that, OK I'll just take it on all by myself!" dracunyan said running into the road.

"start play'en Ebb & Flow now, cause this pearl levels of crazy," Aqua sighed.

"you know between your pop culture references, sarcastic attitude, you having no romantic feelings toward our version of Katie, and you're the only one in this fanfic who swears, I'm starting to question if you should be nate," whisper said.

"it's called an au for a reason," Aqua replied, "on top of that you can hardly tell us apart, once you're past fashion choices and attitude."

Dracunyan faced the next car in front of him, he jumped up, bared his fangs and bit into it. His tooth chipped and he was sent flying.

"ouch," Aqua said.

"car:1 cat:0," whisper added.

Dracunyan came back and ran into the street again, "eye of the Tiger!" this time the truck hit him from behind.

"There are a lot of trucks out today," Aqua said.

"What did say before the truck creamed him?" whisper asked.

"Eye of the Tiger," dracunyan said limping back, "it's a well knyaown phrase in the nyear-miss industry."

"that's not a thing," Aqua replied, "Look dracunyan, we all know and you refuse to admit it, but you aren't strong enough to take on a something the size of a truck."

"What are you saying?" Dracunyan asked, tears forming.

"I saying start small and work your way up, it may take weeks, months or even years! But you can't rush strength," Aqua answered.

"the way he fights it be at least 30 years before he reaches his goal," whisper said quietly.

"That's… great advice! Wait a minute, I have Idea! You can train me!" dracunyan said pointing to Aqua.

"what?" aqua and Whisper said at the same time.

"I'll be your personal muscle! Anytime you need me I'll be there to fight off any evil you may face, getting stronger along the way!" dracunyan said with a fire in his eye. He lit up a dark blue and a small, diamond blue coin appeared and drifted toward Aqua.

"A yokai medal?" aqua said.

"the symbol of friendship between a human and a yokai!" whisper said but immediately thought, " _Wait, why don't we have one?._ "

"welcome to the team, Drac," Aqua said dubbing his new partner.

"Drac, I like that," Dracunyan said with a smile, "Drac."

It's recap Time!

Hey Aqua, Who'd we meet today?

Dismerelda, and Happiere.

Dracunyan, of the Shady tri- Aaah!

Sigh, Don't tried to fight trucks kids.

Me-oww.


	2. chapter 2

**Hello fan fiction, I am alive! With the release of Yokai watch blasters, I decided to revive the twisted fate au, but from here on out, the episodes will be based on my own plots, consider the first one, the pilot. Yokai from blasters and 3, wibble wobble, and even other canons will become common, also there is a contest! Submit your own human oc with a watch as well as what yokai is their partner and you will have the chance to appear in the fic! I am building my own version of the yokai watch universe and I need you to help fill it, at the end of every chapter, Blizzie and sgt. Burly will announce the lucky viewer. Until then keep watch'en!**

"Have you ever seen someone and just think, He's the one, well that happened to me. I saw him help yokai who came into his life, such compassion for creatures he might never understand, such devotion to making the world a better place for humans and yokai alike, I knew he would be my one and only. Oh, Aqua, not even death will keep us apart. I'm blizzaria, and this is my love story."

Blizzaria's love story: 1, first day

"I knew I couldn't show him I was a yokai, so I decided to pose as the new kid in school with the help of green yokai leaves. Being just another student will be the perfect cover to help get close to him, I already made sure my class schedule is the same as his and with the fake name: Blizzie Snow, how can I go wrong?"

"Alright, first day, all about the first impressions, I hit it off with aqua, the rest will come naturally," blizzaria said putting the green leaf on her head. In a puff of smoke, the yokai became a 14 year-old human girl, her hair turned brown with blue tips, her kimono turned into a icy-blue sweatshirt, she also wore shorts white socks with yellow sneakers, and red rimmed glasses.

"Flawless," blizzie said before walking inside the school. Now she just had to make a good first impression and go the entire day without giving any indication she was a yokai.

"Alright, first period english, piece of cake, and now I want cake," she thought entering the room. A few minutes later the teacher brought her to the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is our new student Blizzie Snow," he introduced her.

"Hello," she said semi-nervicely.

"What am I doing," blizzaria thought to herself, "I know I rarely interact with humans but this isn't me!"

"Alright blizzie, there's a seat there next to aqua," the teacher said.

"Jackpot," she thought going to the aqua. She noticed the white, blobby yokai floating around his head. That was something she would have to avoid.

When the period ended, blizzie went out after aqua and said, "hey, you're Aqua right?"

"Yeah," he replied, "you the new kid?"

"Ehme," Blizzie nodded.

"Been there," Aqua said, "well see'ya!"

"No wait!" blizzie said before realizing what she just did.

"Oh, you were gonna ask where your next class, let me see," Aqua said, blizzie gave him her schedule, "Oh, 2nd math, common, thats my next class two."

"Well I didn't make a fool of myself, but now Aqua likely thinks i'm some socially chanlenged loser, well, I am not giving up, tomorrow i will be the most outgoing girl in school. I won't let this setback destroy me.

Yokai Sgt. Burley

Aqua got home from school to the sound of punk music. He went into the living room to find his mother in the middle of a work-out session.

"Mom? What are you doing?" he asked honestly surprised.

"Well, hun, earlier today I got the realization that if I don't take care of myself, i won't live as long," she replied.

"Mom, you're like twenty-eight," aqua said, "whatever."

"Aqua! You may want to take a look at this!" whisper yelled from upstairs.

Aqua ran up the stairs into his room and began shining the light, "what is it?"

The light started to reveal a large, muscular yokai.

"Who is that?" aqua yelled.

"Hold on, my yokai pad is old and slow," whisper said, "ah here it is, say hello to Sgt. Burley."

Sgt. Burley: A rank

Brave

"He is a yokai that makes people exercise without reason, he personally trained some of the world's top athletes," whisper finished.

"Why are you here?" aqua demanded.

"Because, soldier, this house has is one of the laziest I've ever seen, so I gonna whip it into shape, hooyah!" Sgt. burley said.

"Okay but why now, the last time a yokai caused havoc was drac, and that was a few months ago!" Aqua said.

"I don't know, inspiritments are completely random, however, do you still have drac's medal?" whisper said

"Yeah, why?"

"I was reading the yokai watch's owners manual, and discovered you can use medals to summon any yokai you've befriend!"

"So the things a makeshift teleporter, how's it work?"

Insert the yokai medal into the slot, with the arrow pointing up."

Aqua did this and the watch glowed a bright blue and began playing music, "Ladies and and gentlemen, Introducing the shady tribe!" the music and voice changed in tempo and sang, "we're feelin real Shady, we're feelin Shady!"

"Dracunyan!"

Drac appeared in the room snacking on a chocolate bar, "meow?"

"Good thinking, drac is a shady tribe yokai, and thus has a tribal advantage

"My first mission, it about time," drac said getting up, "alright, Nyaow it's time for the big blood sucker!" drac leaped up and bit into Sgt. Burley's arm.

"Private, that barely hurts," Burley said throwing the nekomata off of him, "this is a real soultimate! Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccttttttttttttttttoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he was suddenly fired up and launched Drac across the room.

"Oni 1, cat 0," whisper said.

"Alright then, let's try… Dismarelda!" aqua said putting her medal into the watch, this time it glowed purple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Eerie tribe!"

"Look at me, look at me, I'm Eerie!"

"Dismarelda."

"Alright, dismarelda inspirit Sgt. burley!" aqua said, but dismarelda didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Oh sorry, me and happiair were about to watch a romantic comedy, goodbye," she said leaving the room.

"Yokai have their own lives, something like this is to be accounted for," whisper explained.

"But since dracunyan is knocked out and dismarelda and Happiair aren't coming," aqua said.

"Well that ain't right," Burley said.

"Wait what?" Aqua said.

"You're new to this ain't cha son?"

"Yeah, last to times I didn't need to call anyone to fight."

"Mhmn, well private I see your problem, this is the first time your yokai have gotten into trouble where words don't cut it, we need to fix that, so consider me your personal yokai trainer!" Sgt Burley glowing a bright red. His medal came flying into aqua's hand.

"As your personal yokai trainer, i'll be in charge of making sure your yokai are in tip top shape for battle, hooyah!"Sgt. Burley said.

"Okay, hey, you can stay in the basement, there's a ton of old exercise equipment!" aqua replied.

"Good to know all set up shop immediately!" burley said runnin down stairs."

"Hell yeah, four medals!"

"And yet we still don't have one," whisper thought.

Submit your oc 1: contest!

Blizzie: Hello all you yokai watchers, it's me, Blizzaria, but you can call me blizzie, and I'm here with today's yokai: Sgt. Burley!

Burley: Glad to be Here!

Blizzie: as the writer stated earlier there is now a contest regarding the a.u.

Burley: that's right blizzie as of right now, you, that's right you at home, can submit your own human oc for a chance to appear in the au. Now you're probably asking, but Sgt. Burley how does this contest work?

Blizzie: simple! All you have to do is go to the comments, and send a description of your oc, including their name, age, appearance, personality, and yokai partner.

Burley: now there are some rules of course. Rule 1: your oc cannot be related to a canon character, rule 2: your yokai cannot be a boss or legendary yokai or a yokai that has already appeared.

Blizzie: S ranks are allowed, but have a lower chance of making it in.

Burley: and finally rule 3: alternate versions of already existing characters have the lowest chance of making it in.

Blizzie: we'll be monitoring the comments and announcing the winner everytime a new chapter drops. Till then…

Both: keep Watching!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfiction, now there are three people on the twisted fate au staff, myself, draco the dragon, and nomad. Draco and I will be the main writers, and Nomad will be our editor. So now the three of us combined will help make this fanfic even better. Btw we now have a discord! You can talk to me, Draco and Nomad, ask us anything about the au, but we will be vague on details ;) also I have conversed with them and we have decided that we'll stop taking submissions for ocs after OCt 20th, 2018, so you have until then. Amf out.**

The new yokaI-pad.

Aqua went outside to get the mail when he noticed a package addressed to him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked.

Aqua brought the package to his room and picked up the card, "from a caring friend?"

Whisper entered the room and said, "hey whatcha got there?"

"Someone sent me a package," his master replied

Aqua opened the package and and took out a tablet that looked just like whispers, except more modern.

"A new yokaI-pad!" whisper exclaimed while aqua took out the owners manual, "looks like it's the latest model, 'YokaI-pad U, 500 terabyte storage, built in app store, can connect you to everyone in the world."

"Oooh, lets check out it's features!" whisper said turning it on, "let's see, it's preset with the yokai wiki app, and…"

"Is that a new yokaI-pad I see!" burley said bursting into the room, "great, because I have a new app for it! It's called the mission app, thanks to a buddy of mine, i'll be able to track what needs done around town and feed the data to you." he said putting a drive into the yokai-pad.

"There," burley said, "you're all set."

"When will we ever get a use out of that?" aqua asked.

"Oh, you never know," whisper said.

Yokai: Manjimutt

Later that day, Aqua and Al were listening to something Nicky had to say.

"I'm telling you, there are HFD sightings all over town!" nicky said.

"What's an HFD?" Al asked.

"Human Faced Dog, HFD, people have been seeing them all over town," nicky said.

"I hate to be the one to bring down your fantasy, but a human faced dog is genetically impossible," Aqua said.

"No it isn't," someone said from behind.

The three teens turned to see yuki with a grim expression on her face, "last night, when I was walking home, I cut through the park and saw a little dog. I thought it was just a toy poodle so I went up to pet it, but then… I saw it's face!"

"Wow, for real! What kind of face did it have?!" Nicky asked excitedly

"I don't know, the second I saw his face I ran home as fast as I could-" "would you kids knock it off!" yuki was cut of by Avery, a girl in their home room, she was always so serious and saw herself as an authority figure and wanted everyone else to be more mature.

She had tan skin, curly, chocolate brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She typically wore a plaid skirt, white blouse under a black dress shirt. She'd been petitioning the school to come up with uniforms for the past month, no one agreed.

"There is no such thing as a human faced dog, you all need to grow up," she said.

"Come on avery, you used to be cool!" Al said.

"And Hey, I said it doesn't exist too, but it makes for interesting stories," aqua said.

"Whatever, but you all should be focusing on school work, not animals that don't exist," Avery said walking away.

Whisper flew up to aqua and said, "maybe not an animal, however it could be a yokai."

"What, but one showed up yesterday," aqua whispered.

"And inspiritments are random," whisper said.

Later that night Aqua and Whisper were out searching the town.

"Anything yet Sgt. Burley?" Whisper said into the yokaI-pad.

" _Nothing major, but I would suggest searching the park, my data shows a majority of the sightings are in that area._ "

"Copy that," Aqua said moving towards the park area, "so what kind of yokai could this be anyway?"

"Hard to say, while HFD yokai are a thing, there aren't well known enough for the wiki to have any data," his butler replied, "However, I would stay on guard."

"What, why?"

Whisper pointed to the yokai watch and said, "Yuki saw the HFD without the help of a yokai watch, this means it is a yokai of great power."

"Wait, are you serious!?"

"Indeed, we may have a formidable enemy on our hands," whisper finished.

The two then heard the sound of a breaking twig, Aqua shined the light where the sound came from revealing a dog.

"Oh, just a toy pood- Wait a minute!" aqua said.

The dog turned around revealing its tan, humanoid face, "there is no need to raise your voice young man."

Manjimutt: E rank

Eerie

"Okay, this is the second time we've thought we had a serious problem on our hands went it turned out to be something harmless," whisper screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" aqua asked.

"I am Manjimutt of the Eerie tribe, and I'm here because I have nowhere else to go."

Manjimutt walked to a road side outdoor bar, and aqua and whisper followed.

"You again?" the bartender said.

"I'll have the usual, but get a soda for this young man," Manjimutt replied.

"You got it, chief."

"You come here often?" Aqua asked.

"Everyday of my afterlife, trying to drown my sorrows in toilet water, ever since the day I died…"

 _It happened about a year ago, I was just a simple office worker, due to budget cuts there were a large number of layoffs, I was one of the unlucky ones. I had no Idea how I would explain it to my family._

 _Your family?_

 _Yes, my loving wife and rebellious teenage daughter. I ended up coming here to drink away my woes, I was drunk out of my mind. On the way home I accidentally knock over a ton of wooden planks next to a toy poodle. when I came to, I was a yokai._

"Since then, I've just been wandering around the town, coming here to try and forget. I would do anything to go back, see my family, My little Avery's growing and I won't be there to see it," manjimutt said forcing down a drink.

"Wait a minute, a year ago, drunk, Avery… Avery!" aqua realised, "you're Avery's dad!?"

"You know my daughter?" manjimutt asked.

"Yeah, were in the same homeroom, a year ago her dad died in an accident, that was you!"

"Well, it must have been."

"Manjimutt, Avery was so heart broken after you die, she immediately decided she was done being a kid!"

"Well, Aqua is it? I need you to do something, tell her, it's okay," manjimutt said.

"What?"

"Tell her that just because I'm gone doesn't mean she has to miss out on all the good things left in life, and tell her that just because she can't see me, doesn't mean I stopped loving her, promise me."

"I promise," aqua said.

Manjimutt glowed a bright purple and his medal appeared in aqua's hand.

"I know you will, well this around the time someone calls the police on me for one reason or another, so all take my leave," manjimutt said walking away, "goodbye my friend!"

"See ya," aqua said.

Now you may be asking how things went down from there, Avery didn't believe a word he said, however she did start loosening up a bit, a broken clocks bound to get it right at least twice a day.

Blizzaria's love story 2: getting noticed.

"Alright, last time was a bust, but now I have a foolproof plan. They say that one way to get someone to love you is if you get to know their friends, so if I can make friends with his friends, we'll have something more incommon and he'll want to hang out. I will make Aqua mine, Failure is not an option!"

"Alright, my research says that Aqua's best friends are Al and Nicky, so I have to hit it off with them first," blizzie thought walking up to them.

"Oh hey, it's the new girl," Al said.

"Wassup, uh…" nicky started.

"Blizzie."

"Yeah, what's up blizzie?" nicky finished.

"Well nothing much, I mean that I have been trying to make friends and all, but the kids around here can be so weird! Speaking of weird, one time my cousin actually showed up to a dinner in a swimsuit, I mean, I know she loves the beach, but she just never wants to leave and when she does she is always prepared to go back, and she's not the only weird one in my family, my older brother has this huge thing for snakes, like he's got these pet snakes, but he's always wearing as a scarf, like he just hangs them on his neck, I know animals are used as scarves sometimes, but who would use a snake? My brother that's who," blizzie rambled on and was honestly freaking al and nicky out.

"Okay, I got to go," al said.

"Me too," nicky said following him.

"Wait a minute, why did I just ramble on about my weird family? I'm just glad I didn't bring up the fact everyone I mentioned is a yokai," blizzie thought. She felt something fuzzy up against her leg. She looked down to see a sock-snake like yokai wrapping around her.

"Putasockinit!" she yelled.

Putasockinit: E rank

Merican Slippery

"You were making me ramble about useless information, Weren't you!" blizzie said with rising rage.

(insert ridiculous voice here) "Eh, so what if I was, oh and speaking of useless information-"

"I don't want to hear it," blizzie said throwing him across the hall. Putasockinit's medal popped out of his mouth and miraculously landed in front of aqua.

"Hey whisper, it's a yokai medal, but that's weird, every medal up to this one was diamond blue, this is red?" Aqua said picking the medal off the floor.

"Oh, that simply means it's a Merican Medal, and can only be found in the U.S., you can tell a lot about a yokai just from the color of their medal!" whisper said.

Putasockinit coughed, "I shoulda put a sock in it."

Aqua: it's recap time!

Whisper: well, well, well, who'd we meet today Aqua?"

Aqua: Manjimutt, and Putasockinit

Whisper: Wait, Putasockinit, when did we meet that guy?"

Aqua: doesn't matter, let's just talk about Manjimutt

Whisper: No, I must know where did we ge-

Aqua: Oh Putasockinit.


	4. Chapter 4

Here come the KK-brothers!

On his way home from school, Aqua decided he'd drop by Drac's intersection. When he and whisper got there he found drac in a very bad mood.

"Woah, what's with you grumpy cat," whisper asked.

"Dogs," Drac started, "this is my turf, and I smell dogs, coming in close."

"What's wrong with dogs? I mean i'm more of a cat person, but still," Aqua asked.

"I HATE dogs," Drac growled, "they're disgusting, unclean creatures, they move in and kick other anyimals out of their homes, and most importantly, they try to eat cats!"

"You live in an intersection, chances are it was just someone taking their dog for a walk," whisper said.

"Oh, Nyo, these are yo-kai dogs, and nyo yokai, dog or otherwise is taking my turf," dracunyan said bearing his fangs, "When I find those dogs, they'll wish they could die twice!"

Drac ran off to look for the dogs, leaving Aqua and whisper there confused.

"Yokai dogs, plural. It seems like after months of no yokai activity, it's starting to sky rocket!" aqua said.

"Well, i'll admit that months without yokai, then two inspiritments and a yokai sensing more yokai incoming is strange," his butler replied.

"We should look for these yokai too, that way we can give them a head start before drac shows up," Aqua said shining his light on the street.

The light landed on two, short figures, when it faded the two were visible in detail. One was blue, wore a yellow backpack, an orange bandana, had blue flames on his forehead, and a NY sign, the other was light brown, had a green backpack, a blue bandana, orange flames, and a hat. Both appeared to be in fact dogs.

"Welp, found em," aqua said, "hey you two!"

The dog yokai turn to see aqua. The brown one spoke up and said, "well, howdy there mr.!"

They moved over to aqua and the blue one said, "Oh my Stars, you can see us!"

"Yes, the names aqua," aqua replied.

"Well I'm KK-san!" the blue one said.

"And I'm his Brutter, KK-jiro!" the brown one followed.

"And together were…" the two said together.

The KK-Brothers! B rank

Merican Charming

"The Kk-brothers? Well what are you doing here?" aqua asked.

"We just moved here from the country!" KK-san said.

"We wanted a taste of the city life!" KK-jiro added.

"So we just moved in today!" KK-san finished.

"Well you can't stay here, my friend Drac lives here and he's not a very good fan of dogs and is very territorial.

"Oh my stars, thanks for the heads up, we wouldn't wanna bother anyone," KK-jiro said.

"I SMELL DOGS!" they heard Drac scream.

"Don't worry, I've got an Idea," Aqua said, "come on out my friend, calling… Manjimutt, yokai medal do your thing!"

"Nice new summoning pose," whisper said.

"Thanks, thought it could use some pizazz," aqua said, he then inserted the medal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Introducing the Eerie tribe!"

"Look at me, look at me, I'm Eerie!"

"Manjimutt!"

Manjimutt appeared but it looked like he brought his prison cell with him.

"You weren't kidding about the cops!?" aqua asked surprised.

"Hmm, oh Aqua, how can I be of service?"

"My yokai cat smelled these two on his turf, so we need you to laur him away," Aqua replied.

"Okay, anything's better than rotting in prison I guess," manjimutt said walking away. He walked to the end of the street and yelled, "here Kitty, Kitty! There's a dog on your turf!"

At that very moment, drac came running full force towards manjimutt. Manjimutt screamed and started running from him.

"Nyaow, you're mine, Big Blood Sucker!" but befor drac could do anything he saw Manjimutt being arrested.

"But i'm just a dog!" Manjimutt pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, tell it to the judge, Freakshow," one cop said getting him into the car.

"Adam 12 to HQ, we caught the escaped prisoner," the other said into the police scanner.

"Dog gon it!" Manjimutt yelled as the car drove away.

This incident was exactly the distraction the others needed to get away.

"So what exactly are you gonna do now?" whisper asked.

"Well, we were gonna look for houses before our final decision," KK-san said.

You mean, you two came to the city, without knowing where you were gonna live?" aqua asked.

"Well, yeah," KK-jiro replied.

In order to make sure drac didn't come and attack again, aqua and whisper took the KK-brothers to the first house in bloom heights.

It was a one bedroom apartment, with leaky pipes, no lights and smelt like 10,000 year old goat cheese.

The next one was the biggest house in uptown, it had nine bedrooms, three bathrooms, a garage and pool.

"Um, this seems out our price range," KK-jiro said.

"Agree," the other three replied.

They spent all day looking at houses until they reached one in breezy meadows. It was well maintained, had 2 bedrooms, and was completely affordable.

"I think this is the one!" KK-jiro exclaimed.

"Darn tootin!" KK-san agreed.

The two of them both glowed a bright pink and their medal came into aqua's hand.

"Thank you, kindly for the assist!" KK-san said politely

"And make sure to visit," KK-jiro added.

"We will!" Aqua said.

Eventually they came to a very exhausted Drac.

"Well good news drac, we talked to the dogs and they'll stay out of your turf!" whisper said.

"Okay, that would have been more useful, if Baddenyan and his gang hadn't of kicked meowt!" drac replied.

"What?" aqua and whisper said together.

"A gang of cat yokai, took over my turf," drac sighed.

"Well, I guess you can live with us." aqua said nervously.

"Okay," drac said face hitting the ground.

Attack of the Junkernaut.

Aqua was going down to the basement to check Burley's progress on his little command/training center. It was one, medium sized room, split down the middle, on one side was training equipment, the other had various computers for keeping tabs on the missions app. Sgt. burly was ending his work-out sension.

"Heya chief," he said when aqua walked in.

"Hey burley, anything regarding yokai?"

"Well, since you asked," Sgt. burley walked him over to the monitor, "you obviously know about the rising yokai activity the last couple of days..."

"Yeah, it's weird when I got the watch I met four over two days, now it seems like one at least, is gonna show up everyday," Aqua said.

"Well, my readings show some massive yokai energy is all over town, combined that with reports of loud noises at night and random pieces of scrap all over town and you can only have one explanation…"

"A yokai," aqua agreed, "i'll go investigate the sightings, you keep track of everything happening, thank god it's saturday."

"Roger that!" burley said getting to his station.

Aqua went up stairs, and out the door whisper soon following.

"What's up?" whisper asked.

"Major yokai activity all over town," aqua said taking out the YokaI-pad, "burley, anything?"

" _The first sighting is near the police station, look for a giant random tire!_ "

Before they got there, aqua (Quite literally) ran into one of his classmates. He was about a foot shorter than aqua, had brown-blond hair, brown eyes and glasses, and wore a grey shirt, black shorts, blue shoes, and a similar, but lighter blue sweatshirt with fluff on the hood. (No this is not a reference to Sans from Undertale, he wears it everyday.)

"Oh, sorry Aqua," he said.

"Have we met?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I'm Draco, were in the same social studies, but we never actually talked before," Draco said, "I, uh… Are you going to check out the mysterious junk around town?"

"Yeah, so I gotta go," aqua said running off. When he got there, he scanned the tire with his yokai watch light.

"No yokai," Aqua said.

"However one did touch it at some point, it's covered in ectoplasm!" whisper pointed out.

Aqua then noticed the light revealing green goo all over the tire, "so a yokai put it here, but where did it go?"

" _Hey, Aqua! Ya find the tire?_ " Sgt. Burley said over the radio.

"Yeah, it's covered in ectoplasm," Aqua answered.

" _Well, that's proof a yokai is up to something, the next piece is in front of the pizza place!_ "

Aqua ran down to the pizza place, once again running into Draco.

"Wow, the one over hear looks like a giant claw!" he said. Aqua found the claw and used the light to confirm it was also covered in ectoplasm. The next few spots all had Draco, and all had ectoplasm.

"Weird, everytime we find a place with a piece covered in ectoplasm, Draco just happens to be there," aqua said.

"Well…" whisper started.

"Well, what?"

"There is a special kind of tree leaf that allows yokai to disguise themselves as humans!"

Just as aqua said, "So there might be an undercover yokai in my class," Blizzie walked by and thought, "Oh no, he's on to me!" then started to race walk away.

"But if he is a yokai, what's he…" Aqua then saw Draco enter the scrapyard, "...up to?"

" _Report, I think I know where the yokai is!_ "

"I've got an idea too, where do you think?"

" _My readings show massive and rising levels of Ectoplasmic Energy in the scrapyard right now!_ "

"That was my suspicion too," Aqua said running toward the scrapyard. When he got in he saw Draco and screamed, "The Jig is up! I know your secret!"

"Ugh, Aqua, You couldn't underst-" Draco began but was cut off by a loud noise, both the teens turned to see a giant, ball of ectoplasm pulling trash into it. Eventually it took form a robotesc thing.

Junkernaut: Boss

"What the?" Aqua began as Draco pulled down his sleeve revealing a blue and gold yokai watch.

"Come on out my friend, Calling… Tomnyan! Yokai medal do your thing!"

The light on his watch glowed a bright pick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Introducing the charming tribe!"

"Go charming, Go charming, Oh my Darling! Charming! Charming, charming, charming, Yeah! Charming!"

Tomnyan! B rank

Merican Charming

The summoned yokai looked a lot like drac, but his fur was yellow, his tale flames where a bright blue, and his sash was red and blue.

"Alright, tomnyan, take down this hunk of junk!" Draco exclaimed.

"You got it, Meow it's time to take you down!" Tomnyan said leaping up, "Face my One-Hundred Paws of Fury!" tomnyan then began punching at random while meowing, however Junkernaut smacked him with his claw hand and sent him flying.

"Looks like tomnyan's blasting off again," aqua said.

"But we've never met him," whisper said.

"Oh, not again, he's my only yokai!" Draco yelled, "this always happens, why do I keep thinking I can handle these?!"

"Hey, drake, don't beat yourself up over a loss," aqua said, "besides you can call it a loss if, you haven't quit yet!"

"Come on out my friends! Calling…"

"Dracunyan!"

"Sergeant Burley!"

"Happiair!"

The three yokai appeared in front of the boys.

"Now call back Tomnyan!" Aqua said.

"You got it!" Draco replied, "Come on out my friend, calling… Tomnyan! Yokai medal do your thing!"

"Tomnyan!" the yellow nekomata had returned.

"Alright ya chunky chicken nuggets, it's time we take down this trouble maker!" Burley exclaimed.

"Yeah, Let's Blast em!" Drac yelled.

"Ooh, remind me to copyright that," aqua said to whisper.

Junkernaut was not pleased with more intruders, it swung at Sgt. Burley, but he dashed to the side dodging it by a mile.

Sergeant Burley: Feel the Burn!

Ranger

Drac and tomnyan were doing some serious teamwork, one would throw the other into junkernaut to attack, then catch him, then they would swap.

Drac and Tomnyan: the feline fighters

Fighters

All the while happierre was healing all the damage junkernaut was dealing.

Happierre: happy to heal

Healer

"There standing their ground but they're barely denting that fricking thing!" Aqua yelled.

"Yeah but what can we do? We're only human and we don't have any weapons!" Draco replied panicking.

"Like Hell we don't, this is a scrapyard, 90% of the stuff here is a weapon!" Aqua said grabbing a metal pole. He aimed at junkernaut and threw it into it like a spear. The pole jammed between the pieces of junk. Junkernaut let out a blood curdling screech as ectoplasm leaked from the wound.

"I see what's going on here! The junk isn't actually part of the yokai, it just acts as armour!" whisper exclaimed.

"So then we just need to knyaock it off huh?" Drac said leaping to junkernaut ripping a piece of armour off and biting into the green yokai below. The pain was so intense that junkernaut shook off all it's armour, leaving it defenseless. The yokai underneath was a giant green blob with a single yellow and pink eye.

"Alright, Now's our chance!" Sgt. Burley said charging his soultimate, "Vvvviiicttoorryy!"

The now fired up Burley leapt up and landed a punch into Junkernaut's face.

"Ze Air of Happiness!" Happierre said as he rammed into the boss yokai whilst healing himself.

"Big Blood Sucker!" Drac said taking a bite out of Junkernaut.

Finally, Tomnyan jumped up, took a deep breath, and started punching randomly, "100 Paws Of Fury!"

"It's weakened take it down!" said Draco.

A few more punches later, Junkernaut collapsed to the ground, visibly wounded.

"Aw Yeah! That thing ain't getting back up for a while," aqua cheered

"Another victory for the… wait what should we call ourselves?" Draco asked.

"Wait, you me we'll do this again, well ghostbusters is taken…" Aqua replied.

"Wait I got it. The Yokai Blasters!" Draco yelled.

"Short and to the point, I like it," aqua said. What they didn't realize is Junkernaut getting up behind them for one last blow.

"Uh, Guys!" Whisper screamed.

"Aqua! Watch out!" Draco screamed.

Just then out of nowhere, a figure with a spectral, snake scarf (Try saying that five times fast,) leaped in front of them.

"Octo Snake!" the figure yelled as the snakes began rapidly attacking Junkernaut. The yokai collapsed once again, this time disappearing into purple smoke. Once Junkernaut was gone the figure leaped out of sight.

"Woah, that was close," Draco sighed in relief.

"Who was that?" Aqua wondered.

"Well we know one thing, that was no human," whisper said.

Aqua turned to Draco, "so you have a yokai watch too!?"

"Yeah. Found it a couple weeks back, the Yokai Watch Unit 3," he replied.

"Wait, you have the U3, and I have the U1," Aqua started, "Then who the hell has the Unit 2?"

"We may never know," Whisper sighed.

Blizzaria's love story #3: Operation sweet tooth.

"Well today was uneventful, Aside from the fact that Aqua might know I'm a yokai," Blizzie thought on her way to her makeshift home. Being a yokai meant she couldn't exactly live anywhere, so she'd been living in the wayfarer manor for the past week.

On her way there, she instantly smelt something she couldn't resist, Sugar! One of the biggest quirks of being a yokai is you lose impulse control, thus a yokai being around their favorite food results in… complications.

Blizzaria's sweet tooth combined with already passionate attitude makes it so she would do almost anything for sweets.

Blizzie followed the sweet scent until she found some kind of food stand set up on the sidewalk. She recognized the two girls running it as Yuki, and Avery(And all you thought she was a one time thing XD,) from school. It looked like yuki was making homemade candy and other treats, while avery was selling them, both jobs suited them.

Blizzie figured she could just buy a couple so she could hold herself off until she was out of rang from the scent.

"Hey guys," she said walking up to the stand.

"Oh, you're Blizzie snow right?" Avery asked to which blizzie nodded to.

"Well, Blizzie, what would you like, it's all homemade" yuki said.

"Oh, Homemade is always the best!(unless the cook sucks)," blizzie thought.

"Better choose before aqua shows up, he'll likely buy have the stock," Avery said, "If there's one bone in his body, it's a sweet tooth."

"Wait, Aqua loves sweets too!" blizzie thought before getting an idea, "Actually, Need any help?"

"If you're asking because you want to reap the reward, the money's going to the school," avery scolded.

"What? Me, volunteer just for cash! I just want to help out my classmates and I'm sure there's something you need help with," Blizzie said. She honestly didn't want the money, what she wanted was to show aqua she cared by buying him some of the sweets when he came around.

"Okay then, you can help me keep track of the sales, but no eating the merchandise," avery said handing her a clipboard.

"Alright, no problem just resist eating these… Sweet, tasty treats," she thought feeling hungrier.

Some time went by and eventually al and nicky came up to the stand.

"Hey girls," nicky said.

"Mmm, A sweet stand, yummy," al added.

"Hey guys, What would you like?" blizzie asked.

"Now that is a tough one," Al began , "am I in the mood for something chocolaty or fruity?"

"Yes, so many choices, what about some of these lollipops…" Nicky said.

"Or these peanut butter, chocolate chip cookies!" Al added.

The two rambled on about their options, making blizzie hungrier and hungrier. Blizzie looked at the treats laid out before her, "one piece won't hurt right?" she thought trying to stop herself from grabbing a piece. Before she could grab it, a familiar voice said, "While you guys are thinking about what you want, can I get through and buy something? It's been a rough day."

Everyone turned to see a roughed up aqua, getting out his wallet.

"Uh, sure what would you like?" blizzie asked nervously.

"Three of everything."

To that everyone was shocked and yuki ,bringing in another plate full of treats, did a spit take.

"Not even you can eat that much!" Al said.

"Ok, that'll be 69.95," avery said.

Aqua took out a one hundred dollar bill and gave it to her. Blizzie and yuki put all the treats he ordered into 5 bags, but he gave one bag to blizzie.

"A gift from me to you, you looked hungry," he said walking off.

While on the outside blizzie just blushed, on the inside she was ecstatic, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does he feel the same way?! Now I can't stop trying, I have come to close to quit."

Aqua: it's recap time!

Whisper: Well, Aqua, who'd we meet today?

Aqua: The KK brothers and Tomnyan!

Tomnyan: hey y'all, I'm tomnyan of the charming tribe!

Draco(pushes tomnyan out of the way): Hello World I'm Draco, wielder of the Yokai Watch Unit 3!

Tomnyan: Hey, this is my recap!

Draco: Who said!

Aqua: Well this totally won't get annoying.

Whisper: No way it can.


	5. Chapter 4 point 5

Spoilerina: Spoiler alert, Darwin will be in the next chapter!

Aqua: Stop it with the Spoilers!


	6. welcome to spooktober

**Welcome watchers one and all, to spooktober. Our editor told us about this and we decided that now until halloween we are kicking the fanfic into overdrive! We will upload once per week bare minimum and a halloween special will be uploaded on the finale day. Other notes: fellow writer Ayu Yuki(yes the character is named after her) has joined the writing staff! Also please note that if we name drop any character they will be shown from time to time not just their debut chapter. That's all.**

Yokai buttered blue.

"I hate mondays," Aqua said to Draco at lunch.

"What's to hate about them?" Draco asked.

"That," aqua pointed to a short, blond girl with pigtails and blue eyes, wearing those most expensive and stylish clothes she could buy( and there are a lot.) and a crown shaped hair clip. she was being followed by a bigger, jock type guy, with a short afro, wearing a sports shirt and shorts.

"Lucie and darwin," aqua sighed. (Spoilerina: I Never said which Darwin XD) Lucie was the daughter of the school's principal. Because of this, she thought she needed to be treated like royalty, she demanded that everyone pay her every monday, or her childhood friend(lackie) Darwin would beat em to a pulp. Aqua had the money to do this quietly every monday, however he had the mentality that just letting her do this made things worse, so if she wanted the money, she'd need to pry it from him(or have darwin do it).

"Well, well, well, Aqua Marine, My man that I just can't stand," lucie said sitting next to aqua, "Got my money?"

"That depends, you got anything I want for it," aqua shot back.

The grin from lucie's face faded, "you've clearly forgotten how this works, you give me money so he doesn't hurt you."

"Leave him alone Lucie just because you're the daughter of the principal doesn't mean you get to boss people around!" Draco yelled.

Aqua put his hand up to quiet him, "well if that's how it works, lucie, how is it I haven't lost any money to you, and get off with a punch to the gut, AT MOST!"

"Ughhh fine here's 3 bucks now go away," said Draco.

"Oh no, Aqua hasn't paid up since 6th grade, I am not leaving without the cash, darwin!" lucie said as her lackie cracked his knuckles.

"Give me a sec," aqua said getting up. Darwin came in for a punch, but aqua moved at the last second and tripped him, causing him to land face first.

"That's why you never get my money," aqua said.

"Aqua, look out!" Draco said just as Darwin got up to take another swing.

Aqua swung up hitting darwin square in the nose.

"Ow!" darwin said in pain.

"So, are you gonna give up or are we doing this till a teacher says something?" aqua asked.

"Yeah… this better stop or we're all gonna get in trouble." Draco said calmly.

"Ugh, fine. I will get that money, Aqua You hear me!" lucie said walking away, darwin following holding his nose.

"You know she's going to tell her dad right." Draco said as Lucie was heading toward her dad's office.

"And he won't do anything because he's been terrified of my mom since the last time she did,"

Aqua said cockily.

"You had a yo-kai do that didn't ya," Draco replied.

"No, i've been doing that since I was 11, long before I got the watch, although this time was easier, he usually lands a blow before I cream em," aqua said curresing his chin.

"That reminds me-" Draco started before the bell rang, "Ugh gotta head to p.e. see ya later!"

"Piece out!" aqua said going to his locker.

Draco noticed Darwin just happened to be in his p.e., he thought about what aqua said about the fight being easier than usual.

"Oh crap," Draco thought to himself.

"Hey aren't you buddies with marine?!" darwin demanded.

"Uhh yeah, what you got a problem with that?" Draco asked him.

"Well tell your friend that one of these days, I'ma get pay back," Darwin punched a locker to prove his point, but when he did he cried out in pain.

"Wow, he's weaker than he looks," Draco thought but dare not say as Darwin was at least a foot and a half taller than him. Draco thought to himself, then shined the light of his yokai watch on Darwin, revealing a yo-kai he had never seen before.

It looked like a giant slice of bread. There was a bite taken out of the right side of it's (head?) It had a face with a black eye and broken teeth, it had arms with red boxing gloves, and was wearing sneakers.

Buttered Blue: E rank

Merican Charming

"What yokai is that?" Draco thought.

He walked up to the yokai and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Draco, who are you?"

"I'm Buttered Blue, I'm the yokai who makes you as frail as a piece of bread," the yokai replied.

"Why are you inspiriting darwin?" Draco asked.

"Well, I figured if I hung around a tough guy, maybe I'd be better in a fight," buttered blue answered.

"Well then why are you inspiriting him?" Draco asked.

"Yokai need to inspirit just as humans need to sleep," the yokai replied, "I never meant to, it just happens."

"Okay, then so you want to be strong, well then time for a training montage!" Draco said, "but first… Come on out my friend… calling Tomnyan! Yokai medal do your thing!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the charming tribe!"

"Go charming! Go charming! Oh my darling, Charming! Charming, charming, charming, Yeah! Charming!"

"Tomnyan!"

The yellow cat yokai appeared before the chowing down on cookies.

"Hey, so that's where all the cookies have been going!" Draco complained, "doesn't matter, Tomnyan, I want you and buttered blue to train together!"

(insert training montage here)

"I don't get it, we tried everything to get you stronger, but still nothing," Draco said.

"It doesn't matter," buttered blue said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been like this since before I was a yokai…"

"I was the worst boxer in the league, every match I ever had was over in a few seconds. They say when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes. Well it did, and what I saw was a lot of failure. When I became a yokai I wanted to change that," buttered blue admitted, "You're better off if I just go anyway, but here."

Buttered blue handed his medal to draco, then left.

"Just goes to show," Tomnyan said, "not every problem has an answer meow."

(sorry for sad ending.)

The Yokai Blasters Assemble.

Later that day, Aqua walked draco into his basement. At the moment, Sergeant Burley was hanging up the newly designed Blasters logo. There was now also a receptionist desk and lockers for the uniforms burley ordered. However the base was beginning to look cluttered.

"This is our base of operations for now, but it's not as spacious as I would like," aqua said, "also with you and me the only human members, and burley running the base, we're a little short handed."

"Do we need to hire more people?" draco asked.

"Well we have an ad on craigslist, but the odds anyone takes the job…" aqua began but was cut off by a knocking at the door, "Hello? I'm here about the ad!"

"Well what are the odds?" draco said with a grin.

Aqua opened the door revealing a girl about their age with short, violet hair and pale skin, wearing glasses, a light blue shirt under a pink sweatshirt, a white skirt, dark blue leggings, and yellow sneakers. On her left wrist was a yellow yokai watch.

"Hello, My name is Hailey Anne Thomas(Her initials spell HAT XD). I am fourteen years of age, currently attend Summertan High school, 9th grade, class 5-1, I am interested in anime, space, and the supernatural-" "I'ma stop you right there motormouth," aqua interrupted, "there is a very specific qualification for this job… can you see them and what are they call?"

"The yokai? I can see em," hailey anne said.

"Right, then what's that one look like?" draco said pointed to Sgt. Burley.

Hailey shined the watch for a second then said, "a medium sized oni, orange in color, very muscular, and wearing a green workout uniform and headpiece, likely because he is sporty, and keeps track of all information."

"Okay, she can see them," aqua said getting behind the desk, "let's proceed with the interview, when did you get a yokai watch?"

"12th of august."

"Do you have a yokai partner?"

"Yes, USApyon of the shady tribe."

"Current number of medals?"

"3, USApyon, Blazion and Tattle tell, the last two this week, for some reason there was a huge decline in yokai activity."

"Perceptive, Okay I'll give you a chance, you're hired," aqua said.

"Yes! I got the job, Hold the phone, was it the job?" hailey said.

"Ugh, the job is to monitor and deal with yokai activities." Aqua sighed.

"Oh, cool, but this base is a little small for that kind of job," hailey said.

"We know, we know, by the way, what number is your watch?" aqua replied.

"Unit 2, why?"

"Cause aqua and I have units 1 and 3 respectively," draco answered.

"So were watchers 1,2,3?" hailey anne asked.

"I guess, not like there are any others like us," aqua said.

Submit your OC number 2: First winner!

Blizzie: hello all you watchers! Welcome back to the Submit your OC contest.

Burley: While our first winner wasn't submitted it's an interesting oc that wasn't being used for anything anyway.

Blizzie: it's nikki taylor by Diamondsongbrony63,

Burley: most of the details of this character were there however since there was no yokai we picked one that fit nikki's personality.

Blizzie: Who is this yokai you may ask? To find out…

Both: keep watching!


	7. Chapter 6

**OK, halfway through writing the chapter I discovered something Amazing! Not only did Yokai watch Blasters Moon Rabbit come out last night, but the biggest yokai news of the year(for the U.S. anyway,) has been revealed… Yokai Watch 3 has been confirmed to come out on February 8th! I'm not making this up, in just four months a third installment in the mainline yokai watch will be released! Because of this, we will continue the yokai watch hype until the game is released, until then, keep watch'en**

Yo-criminals

Aqua and hailey were walking to the everymart for some supplies for the base. Not much conversation was going between the two, it was more awkward than anything. Aqua was about to revive the conversation, when out of nowhere, came man with black clown like hair, wearing a siren and a giant tallesmen jersey.

"Hold it right there!" the man began, "Are you Aqua Marine?!"

"How do you know my name?"

"It was on the ad," the man said taking out his phone and showing the yokai blaster's ad.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think anyone would respond to that ad," aqua said.

"But two people did!" hailey exclaimed.

"The names Deputy Holdit!" the man exclaimed.

"Deputy... Holdit?" Aqua and Hailey said at the same time.

"That's right, I'm Deputy Holdit, I read your want ad and I honestly want in!" Dept. Holdit said.

"While we could use the help, what could you possibly bring to the operation?" aqua asked.

"Why my knowledge of Yo-criminals of course," Dept. Holdit replied

"This guy is making less and less sense everytime he opens his mouth," Hailey said to aqua.

"You're wondering what a yo-criminal is ain't you?" Holdit asked.

"Where'd ya find your first clue, Sherlock?" aqua shot back.

"Yo criminals are yokai that have yet to find their tribes, they're so frustrated by this that they commit crimes just to make themselves feel better, which is real trouble for us," Holdit explained.

"Oh like a yokai like that exist," hailey said but at that moment, a black necomata with purple tail flames ran by and pick pocketed her.

"Hey My money!" Hailey screamed.

"What the?" aqua said as he

"That's one of them, yo-criminal Doppelnyan!" holdit exclaimed.

/

Wanted: Doppelnyan!

/

"Give me back my Money!" hailey exclaimed.

"Why don'tcha make me-ow!" Doppelnyan mocked.

"Ergh, Come on out my friend! Calling… USApyon, yokai medal do your thing!" Hailey yelled in rage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the shady tribe!"

"We're feeling real Shady! Were feel'en Shady!"

USApyon: B rank

Merican Shady

USApyon, was a blue, rabbit like yokai, wearing a yellow space suit. He was holding an orange carrot shaped gun, and was very anger.

"Hailey? What in tarnation did you summon me for?" USApyon said in a southern accent.

"That jerk cat stole my money!" hailey yelled in anger.

"Wow the day where you had a good reason to summon me finally came!" USApyon said pointing his gun at doppelnyan, "Bunny Blaster!" he began shooting at doppelnyan. but missed,"You'll have to try harder than that, silly rabbit!"

"Silly, Rabbit!" USApyon yelled.

"Tricks are for kids," aqua joke, receiving a punch to the shoulder from hailey.

Doppelnyan continued to mock USApyon, "I thought carrots were supposed to improve your eyesight, your aim is worse than a storm trooper's!"

"That's It!" USApyon said putting his thumbs on two neck buttons. A visor flipped over his face and black smoke filled his helmet.

"Invader Mode!" a deep voice said.

"Hit the deck!" Hailey screamed knocking aqua to the ground. USApyon began firing more aggressively. This time around, doppelnyan seemed legitimately threatened.

"Okay here's the money just leave me-ow alone!" doppelnyan said throwing the cash.

USApyon flipped up his visor and the black smoke left his helmet.

Dept. Holdit took advantage of this and cuffed doppelnyan, "Yo-Criminal Caught!"

"Well, that was random," aqua said.

Yokai Cornfused.

The next day, everyone was getting back scores for a math assignment.

"And 73%," aqua said to which Al replied, "that's pretty average."

"You are lucky we're in class, or i'd ripped you a new one by now!"

"Ah man, I suck at math," Blizzie said in response to her 61%, "what you get, avery?"

"Perfect 100%," avery gloated. Just then, yuki got her paperback, "38 percent?! How?! I'm mazed and cornfused!"

"Weird, Yuki usually rocks at math," aqua said to whisper.

"Everyone has a day when they just aren't good at something they usually,"whisper said.

"Or it's that yokai," aqua said shining the light on what looked like a living piece of corn, "Who's he?"

"Just a second, let's see, oh yeah, his name is cornfused," Whisper said.

Cornfused: E rank

Merican Mysterious

"Cornfused is a yokai that makes everyone totally confused, making them say, 'I'm mazed and Cornfused!'" whisper explained, "he must have been inspiriting her for a while now."

When class ended, aqua dragged Cornfused outside.

"Alright cornfused time to get rid of you," aqua said.

"And what time is that? I'm mazed and cornfused!" cornfused said.

"Ok what?" aqua asked.

"Part of the reason Cornfused inspirits people is because he's confused himself." Whisper told Aqua.

"Seriously?" aqua asked.

"Seriously," whisper said blankley.

"Well, I have no Idea what's going on now, I'm mazed and cornfused!" Cornfused said.

"Hmm," aqua thought, "you were about to give me your medal and leave forever."

"Oh, I was? Okay," cornfused said giving aqua his medal.

"Well that was easy," Whisper said.

"Then we should never call him," aqua replied.

Aqua: It's recap time.

Whisper: well aqua, who'd we meet today?

Aqua: USApyon and Cornfused.

Whisper:USApyon of the shady tribe is an expert in all things space relat- What are you doing here!?

Spoilerina: Spoiler alert, Next time you're in for a legendary Show!

Aqua: someone stop her!


	8. Chapter 7

Yokai Showbonyan

One night Aqua, Whisper and Dracunyan were watching 'The Terminator."

"Hey aqua? What are those things in the movie," Drac asked.

"They're robots, you know machines that can think and act like a human or animal," aqua said.

"Actually, yokai can become robots too," whisper said, "Just imagine! Robo-Whisper!"

"Who'd be dumb enough to build that?" aqua asked.

"Oh, Aqua is Spittin Fire!" Drac said, "hmm, I wonder what a robot of me-ow would look like?"

Later that night aqua and drac both woke to mechanical banging down stairs, whisper however didn't wake up until aqua grabbed him by the tail. The three went downstairs to find small holes in the floor leading outside. When they got out aqua saw the outline of a nekomata even before shining the light.

"Who are you, and why are you on my turf?" drac said trying to sound intimidating.

The other nekomata said in a robotic voice, "Most yokai would say **our** turf, but in this case I am correct."

"Our turf, I am correct, why are you talking like that," Aqua asked the nekomata.

The weird nekomata shifted glances to Aqua, "Previous Master Aqua, Glacia sends her regards."

"Okay what?"

"You'll get it in about 12 years," the nekomata replied.

It turned around to fully reveal itself. The nekomata seemed to be robotic, half of its body was blue, the other half being red, with a silver belt with a star in the middle.

"Well that explains the weird voice," Aqua said.

"But Who are you?" Drac demanded.

"I am Showbonyan, A tough tribe, robotic yokai from the year 2048, and the future version of dracunyan,"

Showbonyan: A rank

Merican Tough

"That's drac from the future?" aqua asked in shock.

"That doesn't make any sense, there are no yokai that can time travel!" whisper said to which all three of the others said, "Miradox!"

"Also he's from the future, so he could then maybe." Aqua told Whisper.

"This doesn't make any sense, How to I turn into a robot?!" drac demanded.

"Allow Me-ow to explain…" Showbonyan started.

" _By the year of 2048, robotic yokai are nyot only possible, but very common. At the time my yokai body had reached its maximum strength, one bite would rip a car in half, yet still I knyew there was more to my potential. I decided that I wouldn't be able to achieve any more power as a mere dracunyan, so I chose to evolve, to become more, to become... Showbonyan."_

"And nyaow I have access to strength, powers, and knyowledge I nyever did before," Showbonyan said dramactly.

"I still don't believe it, I love being a cat, I'm cute and cuddly, and adored by millions, why would I turn myself into a robot?" drac yelled.

"I personally think it's kind of cool, who came up with combining yokai and technology?" aqua asked.

"Why you did of course, or rather you will," Showbonyan answered.

"What me!" Aqua yelled in shock.

"I'm the butler to the human who revolutionized the yokai world? Take that Verygoodsir!" Whisper exclaimed.

"So what happens to Draco and hailey?" aqua questioned.

"Draco becomes your co-worker and Hailey works at NASA." Showbonyan told him.

"Awesome," aqua said.

"Ooh, What happens to me?" whisper asked excitedly.

"You stay the same, you're still his families' what you call 'Yo-kai Butler'," Showbonyan said.

"Well, atleast I get promoted," whisper sighed, "really thought i'd be a millionaire."

"So why are you here?" aqua asked.

"To give you my medal, the aqua of my time told me-ow it is a crucial event that sets everything else into motion," showbonyan said handing his medal to aqua, "I have already memorized each time I will need to be summoned, so call me whenever you need, the future is in your hands, oh and your watch nyeeds an upgrade."

Showbonyan started disappearing into a blue portal, "I'll be Back!"

"Wait my watch needs an upgrade?" aqua said.

"Hey guys, hope you're ready for the big, new yokai," Spoilerina said out of nowhere.

"Will you shut up already!" all three of them scolded.

The legendary spoiler

The next morning aqua had all of his medals placed in front of him. Whisper flew over to him and said, "What, still up about last night?"

"Nah, it's just I'm running out of space for my medals," aqua said.

"Hm, oh yeah, I forgot to give this to you this," whisper said taking out a blue book, "this is the yokai medallium, I ordered it from japan, it has spaces for every yokai medal."

Aqua put the medals in based on the order he befriended them, "done, My supernatural entourage is looking good."

Just then, the medallium started glowing, the pages started flipping until it landed on one in the back, the light now consumed the entire room.

"What's going on?" Aqua yelled.

"The Medallium is summoning a legendary yokai!" Whisper screamed.

"A wh-" Aqua started but was cut off by a voice out of nowhere, "Summoning… Legendary!"

"Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!"

Pink ruins burst out of The medallium. The light faded from the room and on top of the medallium was a humanoid, ballerina yokai.

"Spoiler-rina!" she said.

Spoilerina: S rank

Legendary Charming

"Wait a minute isn't she the one who's been spoiling the fanfic?" aqua asked staring at the _legendary_ yokai.

"Yep, it's my name and my game, I bring spoilers," spoilerina said with a grin.

"How did you even get summoned? You're a Japanese Legendary!" whisper questioned.

"Spoiler alert, if a japanese medallium is what's doing summoning, the yokai being japanese as well only makes sense," Spoilerina said in a sassy tone.

"Why you little-" whisper said before getting kick senseless by the ballerina yokai.

"Bad decision, A legendary yokai is always, a formidable opponent," spoilerina said.

"Yeah you seem powerful," aqua said.

"Yeah, but I have to ask, why did the blob question why I'm japanese?" the legendary yokai asked.

"Because were in america," aqua answered and was met with a scream of joy.

"I'm in the U.S.?! Oh the other legendaries never let me travel," Spoilerina said with glee.

"With how you act I'm not surprised," whisper sighed before receiving another kick.

"Hey, if I give you my medal can I crash here for a bit to scope the place out?" the ballerina eagerly asked.

"Define 'a bit'" aqua asked.

"Until the other legendaries find out i'm gone and drag me back to japan, about a couple of weeks," Spoilerina said.

"Alright, but if you get caught it's your own fault," aqua said accepting the medal. Unlike the previous it wasn't blue nor red, it was a bright gold.

"Call me whenever you need aquarina!" spoilerina said going into the closet.

"Is it just me, or are things getting solved less violently?" whisper asked.

"Don't jinx it," aqua said.

Blizzaria's love story #4: getting some help part 1.

"I already know Aqua cares about me in SOME degree, but no matter how hard I try, he just seems to be distant, I'm starting to think he doesn't feel the same way, or worse, he knows I'm a yokai. Since I'm not sure what to do at this point I've decided to consult an expert, I've been watching to his show for a while, but now I'm going to see him in person and ask for advice," blizzaria thought as she waited at the train station. She didn't have a green leaf on because no one was there and because of where she was going. She looked at the clock, a few minutes to midnight.

When midnight finally struck, the engine of a steam train. The yokai Hexpress skeeted into the station. A small yokai engineer opened the door and said, "All aboard! Next stop New Yoma City!" the Hexpress was a train that took yokai, and humans in rare cases, to the lands of living and dead, this is one of the main ways yokai could enter the human world without use of a Mirapo.

Blizzaria boarded the train, a few minutes later the train took off. About a two hours later, the train came to a halt. Blizzaria left the train and saw the bustling New Yoma city. There were shops, skyscrapers and yokai of all tribes lining the streets. It took about half an hour to reach her destination, "3981,Hauntington Avenue."

Blizzaria entered the building and was greeted by a female yokai behind a desk.

"Hello, I'm Blizzaria, I'm here for the show," blizzaria said.

"Oh, good, best hurry up though, you're on in half an hour," the other yokai said.

A few days earlier, blizzaria signed up for one of the most famous dating advice show on yokai T.V., truth be told, she wasn't sure about posting her thoughts about her romantic life on unalive Y.T.V., but she had heard good things from her friends,Toiletta and Dazzabel, as well as Chatalie's blog.

After getting her hair and makeup done, the directator (that's right, he does tv,) lead her to the set.

"Were on in 5, 4, 3…" directator said before the show began.

The spotlight focused on A dark grey-skinned yo-kai with dull red, feminine eyes, and pointed ears. He had light pink hair that curled around a gold hoop and wass accessorized with a red heart hair clip on the side. He wore a red scarf, and a white shirt held by a red sash. His legs appeared dark turquoise with a single, angelic wing on each side and no visible feet. Each hand has a Love Buster on top of it, which is a red and gold heart-shaped cannon. He said, "Beauties and Gentle-Beauties, Welcome to the Yokai World's top dating advice show, ' _Love at first Strike_ ', I am your host, the yokai prince of love…"

Casanuva! A rank

Mysterious

"Tonight's guest claims she has a romantic issue that may even challenge MY expertise, well darling… to that I say, I love of a challenge," Casanuva said, "May I introduce you to Miss Blizzaria give her a big hand! she is an ice elemental who hails from the charming tribe, she enjoys sugary foods, popular music, and crashing any heat themed yokai's party, she is quite the catch, but any of you eligible bachelors had better watch out, cause she's got probably the most overprotective older brother out there."

"So, blizzaria, darling tell me about your little issue," Casanuva asked.

"Well, the thing is… there's this guy I know, I REALLY like him but he's never really given me any indication he likes me back," Blizzaria started, "I've been using some tricks from your show, but nothing has worked so far."

(meanwhile)

"Whisper, stop hogging the yokaI-pad," Drac said trying to watch the show.

"Be quiet, Casanuva's about to work his magic," Whisper yelled.

"Well, Darling, all you had to do was ask, I have a list of tips and tricks that could win any yokai's heart," Casanuva said.

"That, MIGHT be the issue," blizzaria worrily said.

"Hm?" casanuva wondered.

"He's… not a yokai," Blizzaria admitted.

At that moment, everyone watching the show who had also been drinking something(including whisper,) did a spit take. There was never any law that said a yokai couldn't love a human, but still it was basically unheard of.

"Oh… My… Enma," casanuva said in shock, this was the first real romantic issue he didn't have an answer for. "I have to think of something, the audience is expecting me to know what to do here, come on Casanuva, Think!" he thought to himself.

Blizzaria was looking visible worried, "I knew this was a bad Idea, I'll just go."

"Wait, Darling!" Casanuva said regaining his confidence, "You were correct, this is a challenge to my expertise, which is exactly why I can't let this go just yet…" he shifted towards the audience and said, "Beauties and Gentle-Beauties, in light of this new development next week's episode will be very special, I'll will accompany miss Blizzaria to the human world, and help her connect with her beloved, and If I fail then prince of love I am no longer!"

The audience was a mix of applauses, shocked gasps and yokai doing more spit-takes.

Back with whisper and drac, the two were off the walls with excitement.

"Oh, I just can't wait till nyext week, I have to knyow how it goes nyow!" drac said.

"Your telling me, this is going to be Casanuva's biggest challenge yet," Whisper exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I wonder who the lucky kid is to get a date with tha-" "For the love of god, it 2 in the morning, go to sleep!" a tired Aqua yelled.

Aqua: it's recap time!

Whisper: Who'd we meet this time Aqua?"

Aqua: Showbonyan, and Spoilerina!

Spoilerina: Spoiler alert, Next time Hailey and Draco will try to raise money for the yokai blasters!

Everyone: Stop Spoiling!


	9. important, please read

**hello fanfiction, this is ink, the guy who writes yokai watch twisted fate, any who you all noticed the month long hiatus which seemed to have no reason behind it what so ever, there are two reasons behind this: first off problems in my personal life, second off this series isn't turning out how i wanted it, some things are going as planned and the others it seems like i'm just phoning it in, resulting in frequent writers block when trying to write new chapters, which sucks because i have so many ideas i want to get to but can't, so my solution? i'm starting over from scratch, this time focusing on the things i enjoyed and wanted to do, and cutting back on the other stuff, i will keep the old one up for those who enjoyed it, but i do encourage you to check out the new one when i upload it sometime within the next month, if you have any ideas on what i should do for this fanfic, please tell me in the comments, Ink, out.**


End file.
